


coffee?

by flustraaa



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood has emotions, Brotp, Cannon compliant, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, mostly anyways, sibling feels, thats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: “You carried him to bed... like a small child?”





	coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s Wednesday my dudes (jk it’s a Monday) and I’m currently avoiding studying like the plague, thus this was born. Also I published this from my phone so there’s probably a million mistakes sorry ‘bout that.

There’s three gentle knocks on Magnus’ door and he smiles to himself, brushing the single strand of untouched hair from his eyes, peaking across the loft into the bedroom to see his young Shadowhunter still curled up, under his rose gold imported silk sheets before he gently pulls open the front door. 

“Isabelle,” He smiles softly, slipping the door open wider for her, “Come on in, dear, what do you want in your coffee?” 

“Creamer- oh- and a little sugar please.” 

Magnus snaps, passing Isabelle a large mug of coffee, and she takes it, wrapping her chilled fingers around the mug as she takes a silent sip. 

“It’s to your liking?” Magnus inquires, an eyebrow quirked as they sit at the table. 

Isabelle hums, already taking another sip making Magnus laugh softly as he takes a sip of his tea. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, before they start talking in soft voices, the early light streaming in accompanied with laughs and gentle words. 

But it seems that the one person that seems to always- despite being a wallflower- finds his way into the center of their lives and falls easily into their conversation. 

“How’s Alec?” Isabelle hums gently, tracing her finger around the rim of her mug. 

“He’s amazing,” Magnus says gently, a wistful look glossing over his features as his brown glamour twinkles with golden light for a moment- just a split second of break, “He has made me feel so much more- than I had ever known I could feel for someone.” 

“He’s a big softie.” 

Magnus smiles lightly at Isabelle’s simple phrase- she couldn’t be more right. 

“How is he?” She asks once more, emphasising the how. 

The warlock is silent for a moment, “He’s wonderful. I think he’s exhausted himself a little bit, but he’s doing well. The dear fell asleep on my lap last night, I had to carry him to bed.” 

Isabelle laughs softly at the visual of her huge, stoic brother sleeping in Magnus’ arms, being carried like a small child. 

That was a concept. 

“He’s heavier than he looks, did you know that?” Magnus asks, though it seems more playful than anything, “Him and all that muscle of his. Silly nephilim.” 

He sighs softly, dramatically placing his hand on his curled up fist. 

“How are you?”

Magnus nods lightly, a soft smile on his lips, “I’m fantabulous, don’t worry about me darling.” 

Isabelle smiles softly at her brothers boyfriend. 

A comfortable silence lapses between them and Magnus finds himself gazing behind her through the bedroom door- with the help of his cobalt magic, just to see his Alexander still fast asleep on their bed, before he watches the raven haired boys chest fall with a sleepy sigh, shuffling from his side to lay on his back, arm reaching out for a moments to find the form he’d fallen sleep next to. 

Alec sits up quietly, eyes bleary as ever as they flicker around the room, trying to find Magnus’ solid form where it was not. 

But Alec doesn’t worry- he can feel the tingling warmth of Magnus’ magic all around him, and he sighs lightly in relief, despite the soft pout on his lips from Magnus decision to leave the warmth of the silk sheets so early. 

It was half past five in the morning- the first lights of morning were creeping in before his very eyes, tracing soft patterns everywhere and anywhere that Magnus’ curtains didn’t shield from them. 

He hums quietly, pushing himself up to stumble for a few seconds before he walked towards the bathroom, picking up his tooth brush and running it over his teeth. 

He had an hour before he had to be at the institute- and he would be dammed if he didn’t immediately share a kiss and quite possibly a forty minute long make out session with his boyfriend before work. 

He taps his tooth brush free of water on the side of the sink, setting it back in the holder before shoving the chocolatey raven thick locks from his blue eyes, gently popping open the bedroom door when he catches his sister talking to Magnus, speaking words that make him stop for a moment. 

“I always thought Jace and I were untouchable,” Isabelle says gently, voice full of guilt and dropped to a whisper, “I thought that because we were above the law because we were Lightwood’s, that even though we broke noses, we would never have to accept the consequences. God, I was so wrong.” 

Alec can feel his heart clench in his chest, but all that reveals across his features is a quiet crinkle of his eyebrows. 

Had something happened? 

“What do you mean darling? Did something happen?” 

She shakes her head, “I’ve just- I’ve been thinking a lot about Alec lately... I had an okay childhood, I was pampered by Dad and sure Mom made remarks but doesn’t every traditionalist?” 

“What about Alec?” 

She shrugs, tracing a ringed finger over the mug of her cup, eyes heavy with guilt, “He never had a childhood- sure we played and he braided my hair and he was and is a great big brother, but I don’t think he was ever really happy... I was talking to Jace the other day, he said that for the first time since the rune ceremony he could feel Alec’s happiness, usually he’s just kind of there- a solid emotion but the emotion is more empty than anything, with the occasionally spike of anger or sadness, but he hides it well-“ 

Her words become faster, eyes clouding with frustration at herself and concern for her brother.

“He- he- puts up... these- blockades between them when he starts to sway one way or another. He used to spend hours in his room studying and studying and studying and wearing himself down- god, I wonder how many times he hid how exhausted he was. Sometimes I would come back from a mission and Alec’s light would slip out from the door and I knew he was still in there studying. One time- I never even told him about this-“

She looks guilty, and Magnus sends her a small smile, urging her to continue. 

“but he came back from a mission and he came down to the library because he knew everyone would think he was asleep, and he was studying but I left my seraph in there and I was just leaving for a hunt and I found my big brother, the solid strong remodel completely passed out on the couch, a book in his fingertips and I didn’t think much of it then- I just thought that he had gotten back from the hunt and fallen asleep by accident so I pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead and left.” 

She sighs, shaking her head.

“He notices the smallest things in me but I never noticed anything was wrong.”

“That’s how he operates,” Magnus says, making eye contact with Alec who’s completely frozen in place, staring at his little sister with a warmth in his blue eyes he reserves for his family. 

“I know- it’s just that... I don't know what I'd do without him. He does so much and never asks us for anything, I want to thank him but i never know how to bring it up--" 

Alec finally finds himself able to uproot his feet from the ground as he crosses over to his little sister, before saying softly- with all previous sleepiness returning to his features, “You don’t have to Iz, I’m your big brother. I protect you. It’s what I have always done- what I will always do.” 

He presses a comforting hand to her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her temple before sitting next to Magnus, gently wrapping their hands together. 

And despite his earlier wishes to kiss Magnus, he finds himself rather glad that his sister sits across from them as they enjoy a quiet breakfast. 

And all the while, Isabelle just smiles watching her brother, dressed in a pair of plaid pants and a t-shirt, hair jostled and expression content as he banters with two of the most important people in his little world.


End file.
